swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W14/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 04.04.2016 - Monday/Montag 02:26 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 05:50 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 09:32 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 13:46 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 16:31 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) 18:37 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 20:39 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Conductor: Lamberto Gardelli (I) 22:40 Giuseppe Verdi - Il trovatore (1959) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 05.04.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:34 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 03:05 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 04:42 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 07:18 Leóš Janáček - Souvenirs de la maison des morts (1953) Conductor: Jascha Horenstein (F) 08:56 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 11:07 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 12:53 Riccardo Zandonai - Giulietta e Romeo (1955) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 14:50 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 17:07 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 18:41 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964, Paris) Conductor: unknown (I) 20:33 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 22:48 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1954) Conductor: Gabriele Santini (I) 06.04.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1962) Conductor: unknown (I) 02:55 Giuseppe Verdi - Attila (1951) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) - 1st recording 04:17 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Eugen Onegin (1954) Conductor: Richard Kraus (D) 06:23 Bedřich Smetana - Prodaná nevesta (1962) Conductor: unknown (D) 08:40 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 10:23 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1950) Conductor: Boris Christoff (I) 13:53 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 15:36 Albert Lortzing - Der Waffenschmied (1964) Conductor: unknown (D) 17:22 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 19:22 Gaetano Donizetti - Anna Bolena (1957) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 21:42 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 23:52 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 07.04.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:14 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Gärtnerin aus Liebe (1956) Conductor: Josef Dünnwald (D) 04:04 Georg Friedrich Händel - Poros, König von Indien (1958) Conductor: Horst Tanu-Markgraf (D) 06:41 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 09:16 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1954) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 11:48 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) Conductor: unknown (D) 14:11 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 16:44 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1948) Conductor: Nikolai Golovanov ® 19:12 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 21:33 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (1948) Conductor: unbekannt ® 08.04.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:02 Antonín Dvořák - Vanda (1951) Conductor: Frantisek Dyk (CS) 01:57 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 04:33 Leóš Janáček - Souvenirs de la maison des morts (1953) Conductor: Jascha Horenstein (F) 06:11 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 08:23 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 10:31 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 12:17 Pietro Mascagni - Le maschere (1961) Conductor: Bruno Bartoletti (I) 14:13 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 16:30 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 18:36 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 20:34 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 22:49 Giuseppe Verdi - La battaglia di Legnano (1951) Conductor: Fernando Previtali (I) 09.04.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:38 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 02:56 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) 05:02 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 07:47 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 09:39 Gaetano Donizetti - Il Campanello (1949) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 10:34 Gaetano Donizetti - Il giovedi grasso (1961) Conductor: Edwin Loehrer (I) 11:34 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 13:56 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 15:49 Georg Friedrich Händel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 18:37 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:43 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 23:17 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) 10.04.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:10 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 02:44 Georg Friedrich Händel - Sosarme, re di Media (1954) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (I) 05:09 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 07:23 Gaetano Donizetti - Anna Bolena (1957) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 09:43 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 11:53 Gaspare Spontini - La Vestale (1954) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 14:04 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 16:37 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) Conductor: unknown ® 19:00 Richard Wagner - Das Liebesverbot (1963) Conductor: unknown (D) 21:01 Bedřich Smetana - Prodaná nevesta (1962) Conductor: unknown (D) 23:03 Server check and updates 23:30 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 14/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016